Out of the Gray
by hobobob38
Summary: Josephine is a sixteen year old Abnegation who has to choose. her father used to be a nice man but is now abusive. What will happen to Josephine? Will she be safe from her abusive father or will he find her? This is my first Fan fiction but please read. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent and unfortunately never will. Please rate and review. By the way the cover is a drawing of Seph
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I wake up to my mother silently knocking at my door. "Josephine, if it's okay with you, I would like to come in."

I open my eyes and peal off my gray covers from my body. "Sure." I reply while pulling out a baggy gray sweatshirt and sweatpants. My mother walks in right as I pull on the sweatshirt telling me that she was going to cut my hair before breakfast. I realize that it has been three months since my last hair cut as my mother leads me out into the hall. She removes the panel that covers the mirror and begins to cut my hair. I look in the mirror, looking at my reflection when I look straight into my mothers eyes. I think she would be mad at me but I'm not sure. She looks at me and smiles. We share something that none of my other siblings did, we share the pain that is living with my father and her husband.

Ever since my brother, Jeremiah, transferred to Dauntless, my father has beaten me and my mother. She wants me to leave but I don't want to leave her alone with him. Jeremiah was my younger, older brother and was one year older than me and transferred to Dauntless. My other brother, Otis, is three years older than me, transferred to Amity. And my oldest sibling, my sister, Veronica, transferred to Erudite.

My mother finishes my hair and pulls it into a tight bun on the back of my head. We walk downstairs together, shoulders slouched trying to make ourselves look small, because we know my father is downstairs.

When we walk into the kitchen, my father walks up to me and grabs my face, forcing me to look at him."Hello, Josephine, today is a big day, isn't it?"

"Yes Father." I say trying to avoid looking at him. My father notices the sudden movement and slaps me. He pushes me to the ground and takes his belt off. He yells at me to take my sweatshirt off and I obey, not wanting to make him more mad at me. He starts whipping me and I hear crying. I look up and see my mother sitting in the corner crying into her hands.

The whipping stops and I am relieved. I quickly pull my sweatshirt back on and rush to the bus stop. I get to the bus right as the doors are about to close and climb in. I sit down in the back of the bus next to an old Candor man in silence. I get up at my stop and get off. I walk through the doors of my school and sadness washes over me. Today will be my last day in this building because after you choose, your new faction is responsible for your education. I walk up the stairs to my next class and stand by the window looking at the train tracks, waiting.

I start to space out when I hear the train's whistle and I instantly perk up. I wait for a few seconds and then see what I was waiting for, the Dauntless. They jump out of the train in a sea of black clothing. I do this every day because their bravery and loudness is so different from my selflessness and quietness. I stay by the window and wait for my only friend, Ruby. She is one of the Dauntless and is the only person in this entire school who will talk to me, it also helps that we have every class together. Ruby walks up to me and we walk to our first class.

The first half of the day goes by quickly because I am so excited to see if I have the aptitude for a faction other than Abnegation. Ruby and I walk into the cafeteria and sit at an empty table with each other instead of with our other faction-mates.

"So, Josephine, you nervous?" She asks me

"No. Actually I'm kind of excited." I reply. We talk for who knows how long until both our names are called, along with eight other kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I walk into a small room with four mirrored walls, a reclined chair and a machine next to it. There is also a short, blond Dauntless woman in the room. She walks over to me and I notice a tattoo of three birds on her collarbone. "Hello, my name is Tris. I will be administering your test." She says kindly. "What is your name?"

"My name is Josephine." I say, "Do the birds on your collarbone symbolize anything?"

"Wow, a curious Abnegation. Because I am so surprised I will answer, yes they do symbolize something. Now take a seat and we can begin." I sit down and take the glass holding a liquid in it that Tris told me to take. I drink the liquid and start to feel a bit drowsy and after about a minute, everything goes black.

I wake up in the cafeteria, but am the only person in it. The only other things in the large room are tables and two baskets, one with a piece of cheese and the other with a knife. "Choose." Says a voice coming from nowhere.

"Why, what is going on?" I ask hoping for a reply.

"Choose."

"I won't choose until you tell me why."

"Fine have it your way." says the voice, and both baskets disappear. Suddenly the doors open and a large, wolf-like dog comes in, growling at me. I realize why the cheese or knife would have come in handy and regret not taking one, or both. I snap out of this thought when I see the dog come closer. I think of what to do and realize that I can't out run the dog or hide behind a table because the dog is so much faster than me. I remember reading a book about dogs earlier this year in biology and think of what it said. It said that looking in the dog's eyes is a sign of aggression and the dog would certainly attack, but looking away is a sign of submission and would also cause the dog to attack. I decide to look at the dog's nose, hoping that it wouldn't take that as a sign of aggression or submission. The dog gets closer to me and I brace myself for a bite but when the dog gets close to me, it doesn't bite me, it licks me. I pet the dog for a few seconds when I see a little girl wearing a white dress appear near the windows.

"Puppy!" She shouts excitedly and starts running over to me and the dog, who instantly becomes aggressive again and runs at the girl.

I shout for her to stop and realize that she won't listen. I decide to run after the dog and jump on top of it, stopping it from hurting the girl. The dog and girl disappear and I am back in the test room, but there are no mirrors and Tris isn't there. I try to take a breath but am instantly transported to a bus. Next to me is a candor man reading the newspaper. On the front cover there is a man who I have never seen before with the headline: 'Wanted for murder of Abnegation family'. The man reading the paper looks at me and asks, "Do you know this man?"

"No, I have never seen him before in my life." I reply not completely lying

"You're lying, if you tell me the truth I will survive." He says harshly.

"I've already told you, I have no clue who that man is." The man reading the paper disappears and I am back in the testing room.

"That was interesting,"Tris says, "I have to enter your results." Tris leaves the room and I start to worry. What did she mean by interesting? Did I do something wrong? Was I not placed in a faction? Am I now factionless? Questions like that keep popping up in my head until the door opens and Tris come in. "Sorry it took so long I had to enter your result manually." She walks over to me and tells me something I am shocked about. She tells me I am something called Divergent and I need to be super careful not to tell anybody because that would put me in danger. Apparently I have the aptitude for three factions, Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. I walk out of the room and go back to the cafeteria to sit with Ruby. We aren't allowed to talk about the test or our results so we just sit at our table in silence, thinking about tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I walk into my house and go to the kitchen. It is my turn to make dinner tonight so I pull three pieces of chicken out of the freezer and put them under hot water to defrost them.I put the chicken on the stove and get the green beans and white rice out of the fridge and put them in their separate pans. Right as the food is done cooking my mother comes home and helps me set the table. We put the food on plates and sit down. My father comes in a few minutes later and sits eat in silence and I ask to be excused to my room. My father thinks about this for a second and says no because I already know what faction I am going to pick. He tells my mother and I to sit in the sitting room quietly until he comes in.

When he comes in, he is wearing what he was wearing earlier, but had a thicker belt on. He walks up to me and pulls my sweatshirt off my back. He pushes me to the ground and takes his belt off slowly. He tells my mother to go to their room and wait for him. She obeys and leaves me to his wrath alone. He whips me too many times for me to count and says "If you don't pick Abnegation tomorrow you will be sorry." The edges of my vision blackens and eventually everything goes black.

I wake up the next morning in my bed wearing the same clothes I was in yesterday but my sweatshirt is nowhere to be seen. I get up, wincing from the pain from the lashes last night and realize that my back was bleeding because my sheets have blood on them. I walk to my closet and pull on a tight gray undershirt with an oversized gray button up over it. I pull on my gray pants and put on my sneakers and go downstairs.I see my father at the table and my mother by the stove finishing cooking breakfast. I help her set the table and we sit and eat in silence. When we finish breakfast, I walk to the bus with my parents and we get on.

We ride the bus to the Hub and get off with everyone else on it. We walk to the elevator, but let a family from Candor take our place and we walk to the stairs. Everyone else from my faction sees this and also goes to the stairs. We walk up the eighteen flights of stairs to the Choosing Ceremony and my parents take their seats.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I stand in the line of sixteen year olds, in between Ruby and a boy from Amity named Adam. This year Dauntless hosts the ceremony so a man named Max gives the speech on all the factions and why they formed. He tells us what we are going to do and starts calling names in alphabetical order.

I stop paying attention until I hear my name called. I walk up to Max and take the knife I will use to cut my hand. I walk over to the bowls and know I will not be Erudite. I am happy that the Dauntless and Abnegation bowls are right next to each other, but I know I am going to be Dauntless. I drag the blade against my palm and put my hand over the burning coals of Dauntless, listening to the sizzle of my blood on the hot rocks.

I walk to where the Dauntless are seated and stand in the back of the group. I watch Ruby as she also chooses Dauntless and stands next to me. We start talking and the ceremony ends. The Dauntless leave first and head for the stairs. I look back at my parents regretting it because my father looks like he wants to burn holes into my soul with his glare. My mother on the other hand looks proud, like the greatest thing in her life just happened.

The Dauntless start to run and I end up in the back of the group, Ruby in the front. We run to the train tracks and line up. When the train gets close the Dauntless-born start jogging and jumping into the train cars. I am the last initiate to jump on the train leaving behind a small Candor boy who is now factionless.

On the train I look for Ruby, but she is probably in another car with her Dauntless friends. I sit in a corner that looks pretty empty and shut my eyes, trying to think of how I can find Jeremiah at the compound. I must've fallen asleep because someone is shaking my arm telling me its time to jump off of the train. We jump on to a roof together and she tells me her name is Tallia, from Candor.

We see Max and all the other initiates on the other side of the roof so we walk over there. On our way there I hear someone chuckle and ask why a 'Stiff' was here. Tallia told me to keep walking and ignore him because he was a jerk. We get to our spots and listen to Max tell us that we have to jump off of this building to get into the compound. I look around and see that no one is stepping forward so I do. I walk to the center of the semicircle and hear the same boy say "What is this? Why is the Stiff going first?" I look straight at him and take off my button up shirt, ball it up and throw it at his face. He catches it right as I jump and hope for dear life that there is something to catch me at the bottom. I know I am done falling because I feel rope underneath me. I landed on a net.

I must have been lying on the net for a while because clears their throat and extends their hand to me. I take his hand and he pulls me off of the net. I look at him and recognize him instantly. The man who pulled me off of the net was my brother, Jeremiah, and I know he recognizes me. "Name." he asks me as he helps me steady myself.

"Um"

"Choose wisely. You only get to pick once."

"Seph, my name is Seph."

"First jumper Seph!"Jeremiah shouts and I see all the other Dauntless cheering and pumping their fists in the air. As I look at the other Dauntless Jeremiah quietly asks, "Josephine, why are you here and not in Abnegation?"

"I'll tell you later." I say hoping that the pain that I have felt the past year isn't showing in my eyes.

"Okay, but you better. And by the way my name is Remy now okay?" he says "And don't let anyone know we are siblings."

"Got it, Remy." I say as he pulls Ruby off of the net.

"Thanks Remy" She says, "Hey Josephine, you jumped first! That is awesome!"

"Thanks, and its Seph now okay?" I correct her.

"Okay, Seph." She says winking on the word Seph.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Everyone is off of the roof and in the room with the net, Remy introduces himself and the other instructors, pointing at each of them in turn. "This is Four, Six, Uriah, Cristina and my name is Remy. Four, Six and I are going to train the Transfer initiates and Uriah and Cristina are going to train the Dauntless-born initiates." He explains as Uriah and Cristina take the Dauntless-born to their dorm.

"Do any of you have any questions?" Asks Six, but I recognize her from the test and know her name is Tris.

"Yeah," says Tallia "Four and Six, why are your names numbers?"

"That is none of your business, initiate." exclaims Four "Anyone else?"

There is a chorus of no and shaking heads. "Okay then, if no one has any questions we will take you to the Pit. You will learn to love it soon, because when you are not training or working you are here." Four says as he walks into the large area called the Pit. I am amazed by it's paths and walls. Everyone else looks around like they have known this place all their lives.

After the Pit, Four leads us to a fenced off underground, waterfall/river that is called the Chasm. He gives us a speech on how it symbolizes the line between idiocy and bravery, and that one of us will jump by the end of initiation because someone always does. When he says this I notice Six's emotions change, she went from instructor Six showing no emotion to Six a normal girl who is sad because of something that had to do with the Chasm. I walk over to her and ask if everything is alright and she gives me a small nod and walks towards Four and Remy.

Four shows us to our dorm and tells us to pick a bunk, and because there are thirteen of us and only twelve beds one of us will have to sleep on the ground. I am about to be the person that has to sleep on the floor but Tallia saved me a bed. We are sharing a bunk, her on top and me on the bottom. Once everyone sets their stuff up, Four leads us to the Mess Hall.

Tallia and I find an empty table in the back corner and I wave Ruby over to sit with us. I think Tallia is shocked that I am friends with a Dauntless-born because I am from Abnegation but whatever. "Hey Ruby, this is Tallia."

"Hi, Tallia I'm Ruby, Seph's friend from school." She says coolly.

Remy, Four and Six come over to sit with us along with two other initiates, Derek from Erudite and Don from Candor. I must have looked confused looking at my food because I had no idea what it was. It looked like beef stuffed in between two slices of a roll. "Have you never eaten a hamburger before?" Asks a shocked Tallia as Four, Six and Remy all laugh.

Remy replies "No, she probably hasn't. She was a Stiff remember? They eat plain food."

"Oh, that explains why you transferred, you didn't like the food." At that everyone laughs and Remy tells me to put this dark red sauce on my burger.

"Try it, its called Bar-B-Q sauce, it is really good." Remy says and everyone else just nods in agreement.

We talk for a little when someone with long, dark hair walks over to our table and clasps his hands on Six's shoulders. "What do you want Peter?" She asks coldly.

"Well for one thing, I think you should introduce me to everyone, and secondly, watch your tone when talking to your leaders, Six."

"Fine. This is Seph, Tallia, Derek and Don. You already know Ruby because she is a Dauntless-Born."

"Thanks, Stiff." Peter says and walks over to a table with what looks like the other leaders. Six gets up and leaves the Mess Hall, Four leaving right behind her, leaving us with Remy. Remy gets up and asks me to come with him, and I know he is going to ask why I chose Dauntless and not Abnegation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I follow Remy to the Chasm and he asks me why I transferred. I want to tell him that I just had the aptitude for Dauntless but he would know that was a lie, but it is worth a try. "Remy, I am here because I had the aptitude for it." I say nervously, hoping he doesn't figure out the real reason.

"Josephine, come on, I wasn't born yesterday, I know that you are lying. Tell me the real reason why you're here."

"Fine. I'll tell you." I say defeated "Last year, after you transferred, Father changed."

"How so?"

"Well, after the Choosing Ceremony when you chose to leave Abnegation for Dauntless, Father got depressed. He wasn't depressed in the sense that he was taking his anger out on himself, no. He would take his anger out on me and Mother. He would beat me and whip me with his belt everyday. Some days he would beat me until I blacked out and I would wake up, my back raw and bloody from the beatings. Mother told me to go to a Faction where one of my siblings were so one of you could protect me if he ever came to hurt me, and I chose you because I am closest to you and also probably would not pass the Erudite initiation to stay with Veronica, and the Amity freak me out also, Otis and I don't get along very well."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You came here because Mom told you to choose a faction with one of us so Veronica, Otis or myself could protect you from Dad, who has been beating you ever since I chose Dauntless last year?"

"Yeah." I say. Before I know it Remy is holding my arm and dragging me up one of the paths in the Pit.

"Where are we going?" I ask a little worried.

"To talk to Four."

"Why? Why are we talking to Four?"

"Because he can help." I am about to say something about not wanting to talk but Remy is already knocking on the door to Four's apartment. Four opens the door and I hide behind my brother.

"Remy, Why are you here? And why is Seph here?" Four asks confused.

"We are here because we need to talk. Can we come in?" Remy asks already inside the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Sure, have a seat on the couch. What did you need to talk about?"

"For one thing, Seph is my baby sister, and she was in a similar situation you were in before you came here." When Remy says this I can see Four tense up and I try to hide behind my brother again. I start wondering what Remy was talking about and who Four actually was.

"Remy, what are you talking about? Who is he?" I ask my brother quietly.

"Well, Seph, I know what its like being abused because before I came here, my father would beat me and lock me in a small closet for hours on end. I would hide in my room after school and hope that he was in a good mood." Four tells me this and I feel sorry for him and remember that my mother is still at home in Abnegation with the man who I used to call my father.

"I'm so sorry." I say but not giving him the kicked puppy look because I hate it when people look at me like that.

"For what? The man who I used to live with, because you didn't hurt me, he did. I can't even call him my father because of what he did to me."

"I know how you feel, thanks."

"For what? Telling you what happened to me?"

"Yeah it helped a lot. Remy, could you take me back to the dorm please?"

"Sure, Seph. See ya tomorrow Four. Seph is it okay if Four and I tell Six or should we keep it secret for now?"

"Lets keep it secret for now. It is only my first day here and I don't want the whole compound knowing by back story." I say and Remy walks me out.

"You should have told me sooner. I would have helped you."

"No, I couldn't have. I tried coming to see you on Visiting Day, but he wouldn't let me leave the house. I tried writing letters but he found them and beat me for my disobedience." I say trying to hold back sobs.

"Oh." That's all he says? Oh? Well, I guess this is a lot to take in. I mean he just found out that his little sister was hurt because of something he chose. We walk the rest of the way to the dorm in silence. I am about to open the door when I feel Remy hug me and say "I am so sorry,If I chose to stay at home you wouldn't be in pain." We stay in the hug for a few seconds and he walks away. I open the door to the dorm and walk in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When I walk into the dorm I see Tallia, Derek and Don sitting on my bed staring at me. "Seph, where where you?!" Tallia asks almost shouting, "You left with Remy at six o'clock and it's almost eight o'clock now!" She says actually shouting. was really talking to Four for almost two hours? Oh well, now I have to come up with a convincing lie.

"Well, he pulled me away because he said he has a sister who transferred to Abnegation and he wanted to see if she was alright because she was my neighbor. And after that I was wandering around the compound." I lied. I lied to an ex-Candor. Oh no, please don't figure out that I'm lying because I don't want to tell them yet. I have to know I can trust them before I tell them the truth.

"Oh okay, but next time you go wandering around the compound, take me with you. Okay?"

"Fine, we should probably get to sleep because tomorrows our first day of training."

"Okay, but Seph, can you come to the bathroom with me?"

"Sure, Tallia." Oh no she knew I was lying, but wait wasn't Don also from Candor? Why didn't he say anything?

Before I can think anything else, Tallia is pulling me into the bathroom and locking the door. "Are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Tallia is asks the question I was hoping she wouldn't. Why? Why now?

"I don't want to talk about it." I say with tears filling my eyes.

"Seph, what's going on? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" All those questions that I don't want to answer because if I say anything I will burst into tears, but I need to say something.

"I… I… don't want to talk about it. No he didn't hurt me and yes I'm… I'm… I'm... " I can't help it. I break down crying. No not just crying, I am sobbing so hard I can hardly breath.

"No you're not alright but I still want to know what happened." At this, I can't take it anymore. I run for the door of the bathroom. I push it open and sprint to the Chasm.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I get to the Chasm and sit down, back against the fence that divides us from the deadly rocks below. I sit there and cry. I cry until I can't cry anymore and at that point I just sit, balled up against the fence. I don't know how long I am at the Chasm, but I get hungry so I go to the Mess Hall.

At the Mess Hall, I get a cheeseburger and put the Bar-B-Q sauce on it. I sit at the table I sat at during dinner. I sit and eat in silence when the Dauntless-born trainer, Uriah, I think that's his name, comes in, grabs a huge pile of cake and sits next to me. He puts the cake down in front of me and starts humming. "What do you want?" I say a little harsher than I intend to.

"Nothing, can't I bring a pretty, crying girl a pile of the best cake in the whole universe, because if I can't then I don't know what I'd do. Now how bout we get you back to your dorm?" He says kindly.

"But I haven't had the cake you kindly brought me." I see him pouting and say "You can help me eat this twenty pound mess." He laughs and gets another fork.

When he comes back he sits down and starts eating. "So, you gonna tell me why you were crying by the Chasm?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

"Okay. I can live with that. Can I walk you back now?"

"Sure, you can walk me back."

"Cool, so… um… tomorrow night My brother and I are throwing a party, do you want to come?"

"Sure. Yeah, I'll be there." I say but wondering why he would invite me to a party. I mean, I am just an initiate. Unless Remy or Four told him but why would they do that? "Where is it and what time should I bet there." I ask but I guess it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Be ready by seven, and I'll take you there after dinner, so get ready before coming. Okay?"

"Sure, but can I ask why you're inviting me? I mean I'm only an initiate."

"Well I figured that you could use some cheering up, and tomorrow night come sit with me and my friends okay?"

"Okay, so can we head back now?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I walk into the dorm and everyone is there. Tallia is talking to Derek and Don, and by the looks of it she is worried. One of the Candor-transfers, Parker, is talking to his friends from his old faction, Maria, Frank and Barb. I see four Erudite-transfers, Arra, Nate, Helen and George, talking about something, and laughing as the boy from Amity, Adam, tries to join their conversation. I look back at Tallia and she sees me.

"Seph! What the hell?" Everything goes silent, Parker and his friends stop talking, the Erudite stop making fun of Adam and Adam stops doing, well whatever it was that he was doing, and they all look at me.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it, now, I'm going to bed." I say as I walk to my bed.

I walk to my bed and lie down, but I don't fall asleep. I stay up all night and think about whether or not I should tell Tallia what I talked to Remy about. No not yet I want her to know I am strong before I tell her so she doesn't think I am weak.

I close my eyes and take a quick nap and wake up to Don shaking my shoulder. "Seph wake up, its time for breakfast."

"Ugh. Do I have to?"

"Yes, now get up or I am pulling you off of the bed."

"Fine. Now get out so I can change." Don leaves the room and I change into the clothes Dauntless provided us. I wear a black tank top with a black hoodie, and jeans also the color black. I walk out the dorm and start walking to breakfast. Don starts walking with me in silence. We get to the Mess Hall and I see two places to sit, the table with Uriah, who is waving me over, or with Tallia, who is ignoring me. I get two muffins and sit down at the table with Uriah, Four, Six, Remy and some other people who I don't know yet.

"Sephy! You came!"

"Two things Uriah. One, never call me Sephy. Two, I would rather sit here than with my friend who is mad at me for some reason."

"Oh. Okay, let me introduce you to everyone. You already know Remy, Six and Four. This is Christina, Marlene, Will, Shauna, Lynn and my brother Zeke. Everyone this is Seph, a transfer from Abnegation." He says this pointing to each of them in turn, and says the last part in an Uriah tone. When he says the Abnegation comment I hear his brother, Zeke, oohing and aahing.

"There have been an awful lot of Abnegation transferring these past few years." Lynn states.

"Well I was the first one to come, then Remy and now Seph. That's only three." Six intervenes.

"Yes but before you there was only one other transfer from Abnegation, so three in a row is a lot."

"So you say. Now Uriah why did you ask one of my initiates to sit with us?" Four asks.

"I don't know, oh hey I should probably go set up for training. Christina, you stay here. Zeke can you help me?"

"Sure little bro."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Uriah 's POV:

I ask Zeke to help me set up for training because I have to tell him something. I have to tell him I have feelings for Seph. "Now little brother, Dear, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well… umm… I… uh…"

"Well little brother, are you going to tell me?"

"IwantedtotellyouIthinkIhavefeelingsforSeph." I say quickly, hoping he can't figure out what I said.

"Okay, let me get this straight, You like Seph." Of course Zeke understood what I said, why wouldn't he.

"Yes" I say quietly, hoping he can't hear me. I thought we would just walk in silence but Zeke slaps me on the back and says, "Little brother of mine, I am proud of you, but when did you realize that you liked her."

"I don't know, I mean I thought she was pretty when I saw her on the net, I thought she was stunning. Tall, thin, long brown hair in three shades that I know are natural because she is from Abnegation, and she seems different from all the other girls. You know like Tris, but even more so. "

"Wow. Is that really how you feel about her?"

"Yeah, but there's more. Yesterday, I was walking to my apartment when I saw her crying by the Chasm, I stood there for a minute and thought about why she was crying. I saw her get up and walk to the Mess Hall so I went in after her to see if she was alright. I got a giant pile of cake for her and sat down with her. We talked and she is coming to the party tonight. Can she stay for Candor or Dauntless?"

"Yes little brother. Now I should probably go and get Christina because the initiates should be here soon."

"Okay. Don't tell her about what we talked about because I don't want her blabbing to everyone, and you don't go blabbing either."

"Fine."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Seph's POV:

Uriah and Zeke walk out of the Mess Hall and Christina takes this opportunity to question me, "So, you must be pretty cool for Uriah to want you to sit with us, because, you know you're an initiate and we are Dauntless."

"She is cool. I knew her before I transferred here." Thank you Remy for saying that.

"Okay. Why do you think Uriah asked Zeke to help him set up and not me?"

"I don't know why but, look Zeke's back."

"Hey Christina, go to the training room, the it's almost time for training to start."

"Okay, see you guys at lunch." As Christina leaves, I see Ruby walking over to me.

"Hey Seph. I didn't know you were so cool you could sit with the trainers and their friends. Want to walk to the training rooms with me?"

"Sure." I say getting up to walk with her. When we get out the door I ask her, "What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you knew why Tallia is mad at you."

"Well last night, as you know because you were sitting with us, Remy asked to talk to me. I guess we talked for a long time and when I got to the dorm, she pulled me into the bathroom and asked me what Remy and I were talking about. I told her I didn't want to talk about it, and I still don't so don't get any ideas, and tears started to fill my eyes. She asked what we talked about again and if he hurt me. I told her he didn't hurt me and I ran out of the bathroom crying."

"Okay, so now I would like to know why Uriah waved you over to sit with them."

"Well, after I ran out of the bathroom, I ran to the Chasm and balled myself up against the railing and cried. After a while, I was just sitting there in a ball, and realized that I never finished my dinner and was hungry. I went to the Mess Hall and got a cheeseburger and apparently Uriah saw me crying and walked in after me. He walked over to the table I was sitting at and put a legit mountain of Dauntless Cake in front of me. Uriah was being nice and invited me to a party tonight and walked me back to the dorm. When I went to breakfast, I had two options, sit with someone who was mad at me, or sit with someone who wanted me there." I tell her why I sat with Uriah, and all she says is

"Wait. My brothers are throwing a party, they invite my best friend and not me? I am going to have to talk to Uriah and Zeke right away."

"Wait, Uriah and Zeke are your brothers? Won't that make the scoring unfair?"

"No, because Uriah is my brother and he knows how strong I am he will treat me worse than the other initiates, pushing me harder. So if anything it will be harder for me to rank higher than the other initiates."

"Oh, okay. Because we are right outside your training room, do you want to go in and harass Uriah until he tells you you can come to the party?"

"Yeah. Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ruby barges into the training room shouting, "Uriah Grace Pedrad!"

"Wait… Uriah's… middle name is… Grace?" Christina and I say at the exact same time, cracking up.

"Um… yeah." He says a little ashamed and embarrassed, "What do you want little sister?"

"Two things. One, don't call me little I am almost as tall as you are. And two. Why did you invite my best friend to your party and not me?! I am your sister!"

"Well for one you are still shorter than me, and I was going to invite you during lunch but am reconsidering it because you told people that my middle name is Grace."

"Oh, so what you're saying is go talk to Zeke."

"Yeah." Uriah says this and Ruby and I walk out of the room. "Bye Seph. See you at lunch?"

"Sure. I'm pretty sure Tallia will still be mad at me when lunch comes around."

"Okay, see you then."

Ruby walks back to the Mess Hall but I walk towards the transfer training room. I walk in and see Remy and Four setting up punching bags. "Hi Four. Hi Remy."

They both say hi to me in return and I ask "Where's Six?"

"She only helps with the knife throwing, she doesn't like the fights."

"Oh… okay. How much longer until training?"

"About thirty minutes. We're done setting up so, if you want we can show you some moves."

"Sure." I say as I walk to a punching bag. They show me a few punches and I master them after about five minutes. I punch the bag so hard because I imagine that the bag is Terrence and punch it as hard as I can, making the bag move with every hit.

"How are you doing that?" Four asks with a shocked look on his face.

"I just imagine that the punching bag is Terrence's face and punch it as hard as I can." Our gives me a nod and shows me some kicks. By the time I finish, everyone is in the training room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I turn away from the punching bag and see all of the other initiates staring at me, jaws practically on the floor. "What?" I ask, not knowing what they were looking at.

Then Derek speaks up, "Look at your bag compared to the other bags." Oh Erudite. I look at my bag and see that it has blood on it and almost has holes on it. I look at my hands and see that while I was punching, my knuckles split and now both my hands are bleeding. I look back at everyone and they are still staring at me.

"Everyone close your mouths and pick a target. This morning we are teaching you how to shoot a gun." I walk to the target closest to the wall and Parker takes the target right next to me.

"So ,Stiff, it looks like you can fight. How 'bout you meet me by the Chasm at lunch and show me what you got?"

"No, Parker. I already have plans."

"Now, now Stiff. No one likes it when girls get testy."

"Now,now. What do we have here?" Thank god for Four. "I wouldn't mess with her." Four hands me a gun and walks over to Parker.

He whispers something into his ear and shoves the gun into Parkers hands. "Oh, look. The Stiff's got a bodyguard." Four and Remy shoot death glares at him and I just focus on shooting. I am the first one to shoot the center of the target.

Everyone hits the target fairly quickly, so we are let out early.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Parker's POV:

I walk up to Maria, Frank and Barb after training and we walk to lunch. "Guys, I think there's something off about the Stiff." I say knowing they are the only ones paying any attention.

"What do you mean?" Barb asks.

"What do I mean? I mean that a Stiff should not have been able to fight that good, and she has Four acting like her personal body guard. Something is going on and I am going to figure out what it is." As I say this we walk into the Mess Hall and go to our table.

"Look, Parker, you are over reacting. The reason she was so good at fighting is that she is strong. And the thing with Four, he probably just thinks that she can't hold her own and feels bad for her."

"Barb, I know what I feel and that is that the Stiff is not normal. I can see the constant look of fear and pain in her eyes. I need to find out what is wrong with her, but until then, I need to make sure that I am the one to fight her tomorrow."

"Okay Parker. Just don't kill her." As Barb says this I see Four and Remy come in, but Seph isn't with them. I wonder where she is. I get up and walk out of the Mess Hall.

I turn down the hallway that leads to the training rooms and see Seph, but she's not alone. She is with one of the Dauntless-born and their trainers laughing. Ugh, is she ever alone?!

She walks past me and glares at me. She was trying to intimidate me but she only made me laugh. I turn around and follow them. I grab Seph's arm and pull her back. I push her against the wall and punch her in the face. The people she was walking with turn around and see us.

"Hey. Let go of her!"Shouts the Dauntless-born trainer, Uriah.

"Uriah it's fine. I can take him." With that she knees me in the stomach and I let her get off of the wall, but punch her before she can leave. A ring of Dauntless circle us, and I think they are betting. She punches me in the stomach and kicks my side with a lot of force. I regroup and throw a strong punch to her head, or at least try to. She is too fast and ducks behind me. She punches me in the back of the head and pushes me to the ground and walks away.

"Coward!" I shout, she turns around and glares at me. "You are a coward if you leave without knocking me out."

"Because you want me to knock you out I can live with that." She smirks and walks away, but the weirdest part was I think I hear cheering as she walks away. But then I feel a hard kick to my head and everything goes black.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Seph's POV:

I walk away from the fight after leaving Parker there, asking me to knock him out. I don't want to give him what he wants, and if that makes me a coward then I am a coward. I don't think everyone else thinks I am a coward though, because as I walk away I hear people cheering my name. Just then Uriah runs up to catch up to us and says, "Sorry, I just had to finish something up."

"You knocked Parker out, didn't you?" I ask as we walk into the Mess Hall.

"Yeah. I couldn't wet him get away with picking a fight with my wittul Sephy." He says this in a little kid voice that would be funny if he was using it on someone else.

"Come on lets get food. And two things. One, don't talk to me like that. Two, never call me Sephy."

"Fine. Ruby, Christina, what do you want to eat. Seph and I will get it for you."

Ruby and Christina look at each other and shout "CAKE!"

"So you just want cake?" I ask them and they nod as they walk to the table with Four, Remy and the others in their friend group.

"Uriah, you didn't have to knock him out." I say as we get into the food line.

When it is our turn to get food, the woman behind the counter asks me what happened to my face. I only say fight and she gives me a sorry look that I want to smack right off of her face, but she does also give me my cake for free.

With our food we walk to the table and as soon as I sit down Four and Remy look at me stand up and practically drag me out of the Mess Hall, earning us lots of strange looks. The one that catches my eye, though, is Tallia's. She looks at me with a look of confusion and anger. Why is she so mad at me?

"I can walk you know."

"We know." They say at the exact same time.

"Than why did you drag me out of the Mess Hall? You could have said something like 'We have to talk'. But no. You have to drag me out of the Mess Hall, making everyone stare."

"Okay. I am sorry Seph but we do have to talk. Why did this to you?" Remy asks touching the bruise that is forming on my cheek.

"If I tell you will both of you promise not to kill or hurt the person in any way because of me. Because the other initiates already think you two are my body guards."

"We promise."Remy says and Four nods "Now tell us."

"Parker. I was walking with Ruby, Christina and Uriah and he grabbed me and punched me. And before you say anything, I told the three of them not to intervene. We got into a fight and I won, but left when he was on the ground because I didn't want to be like Terrence. I didn't want to hit him while he was down. And you don't have to do anything because Uriah knocked him out."

"Wow. I told him not to mess with you, and what does he do? Picks a fight with you."

"It's fine guys really. What are we doing after lunch in training?"

"What you did this morning before training, so if you want you can fight one of us."

"Sure. I can't wait to kick Remy's butt."

"Not necessarily young one. I am still the master and you are still the student."

"Ahh, but you did not see me fighting Parker. I think I can take you."

"We'll see about that Seph. Now let's get you back to the Mess Hall where you can eat that great looking cake."

"Okay, but if Uriah ate it both of you are buying me two pieces. Clear?"

"Cristal." They both say dragging me back to the table in the Mess Hall. Why must they drag me? They walk into the Mess Hall, pulling me in behind them. I look for Tallia, but she isn't sitting with Derek and Don. She is sitting with Parker's followers, Barb, Frank and Maria. I see her look at me and laugh. Well, that hurt, but I can live without her.

"Uriah's eating my cake. Now will you put me down and get me some more?"

"Fine. Do both of us really have to buy you two pieces each?"

"Yes. Now go, I'm hungry." When they walk away, I look over at Don and Derek and decide to go talk to them.

"Hi guys. Where's Tallia?" I ask them knowing where she is.

"Over there with Parker's crew. Probably plotting something." Don answers

"Yeah probably. Why did she go over there? I know she is mad at me, but why did she leave you guys too?"

"Well, she went over there and before she walked away, she said and I quote, 'I only hung out with you because Seph wanted to. I want nothing to do with you freaks.'"

"Wow. That's pretty harsh. I can't believe she said that." I say that and see that both of them have a pained look on their face and I add, "Ooh. I have an idea. One second." I run over to the table that I have been sitting at and go up to Zeke and ask if Don and Derek and he says yes. I walk back to Derek and Don and tell them about tonight. After I tell them about the party, I grab one of each boys arm and drag them to my table and put them in two empty seats across from me, leaving the seats next to me open for Four and Remy.

Four and Remy come back with two plates of cake and put them down in front of me. I see everyone look at me. "What?" I ask, my mouth full of chocolate cake.

"How did you get them to bring you cake?"

"Well, after they literally dragged me out of here before I had the chance to eat, I told them if Uriah ate my cake both of them had to buy me two pieces. We came back in, Uriah had his face in my cake and they bought me four new ones."

"Good idea. Now why are they here?" Six asked me

"Tallia ditched them for Parker and his crew. She said that she only hung out with them because I wanted to and when I started hanging out with you guys she dropped them like hot potatoes. Sorry guys. Want some cake?" Derek and Don both nod and I put one piece of cake in front of each of them.

When I finish my cake, everyone else is done and we walk to the training room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

When we get into the training room, Four takes Don and Derek to the punching bags and shows them some moves. I go to the ring and start sparring. While we spar Remy starts talking. "You have to be careful tonight."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to play Truth or Dare, and if you don't want to answer the question or do the dare you have to take off an article of clothing that are not shoes or socks. I just don't want people seeing your scars. Okay?"

"Yeah, but how do I avoid that? I mean it's not like I'm going to do all of the dares and answer every truth. What am I going to do?"

"Wear lots of layers. I'll tell Ruby to take you shopping after training." I give him a look that says 'Don't you dare tell her. I don't want to lose the only friend I have.' and he says "Don't worry. I wont tell her. I will just say that you need clothes for the party." After he says this we continue fighting and by the time the other initiates walk in, Remy is on the ground. I also might or might not be singing We are the Champions by some old band named Queen. When I look at Remy I see him looking at the door a little embarrassed. I look at the door and see all of the initiates but Parker, his crew and Tallia, who I guess is one of them now, looking at me shocked.

"What?"

"Did you just take down Remy?" Adam asks shocked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just that good?" I hear Parker ask and turn to him, "What. You want a rematch?"

"Yeah, but this time Uriah's not here to do the dirty work."

"Oh no, you have it all wrong. I was the one who got you down. Uriah just kicked you. Now lets fight."

"Fine." Parker steps into the ring and we circle each other. He takes the first punch but I duck and punch him in the stomach. He bends over for a few seconds and I kick his leg out from underneath him. He gets up and punches me in my side. I am taken aback by this and he pushes me to the ground. He kicks my side and stomach multiple times and the edges of my vision start to black. I put my arms out and grab Parker's leg and pull on it, making him fall over and I kneel over him and start punching his face. He flips us over and starts punching me. I think he broke my nose because it is bleeding. A lot. He keeps punching me and punching me when, eventually, everything goes black.


	18. Authors Note

**Hi readers, hobobob38 here. I was wondering if you guys think I should continue the story, because I don't know if you guys think it's any good. Please post your answer in the reviews and the fate of this story is in your hands.**


End file.
